¿Por qué ese humor?
by EnllyUki
Summary: Ultimamente el Sargento Rivaille tiene un cambio de humor muy drástico y todos se han dado cuenta. ¿Y como no? Si a causa de esto tienen que pagar ellos en los ejercicios matutinos y en la limpieza diaria..."No te preocupes Eren. Deberías intentar hablar con él, aunque te evada. No podrá seguir así por siempre ¿no?-" /ErenxRivaille/


**¡Hola a todos! :333 Bueno, antes que todo, este fic ya lo tenía escrito hace dos días xD Pero por asuntos no pude subirlo. Asuntos como el hecho de que soy nueva en fanfiction y -aunque me cueste admitirlo- Me perdí al querer subirlo. ¡Nah! La verdad no me cuesta admitirlo, lo digo a mucha honra como mujer que se respeta. Ah Bl**  
**Así que tuve que recurrir a mi prima para que me ayude, aunque tampoco lo logramos T-T Pero después de mucho esfuerzo lo logré. Se siente orgullosa (?) xDD**  
**Y aquí les traigo este fic nuevo salido de mi mente retorcida. Y dedicado a _Ademitributo_. Tu mentalmente desorientada xD Se supone era para tu cumpleaños pero ya no se pudo. Aunque siempre he dicho…Mejor tarde que nunca TTuTT**  
**Ahora si ya, no les canso con mi palabrería xD**  
**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece es de _Hajime Isayama_. Yo solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito, para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación sanamente dañada :33**

O/O

-No podré levantarme en días.-

-Tampoco yo.- Eren regresó a ver a su amigo, él también se veía realmente muy cansado, su cabello rubio estaba opaco por tanta tierra y su rostro estaba sucio. Supuso que estaría igual o peor. Últimamente el Sargento ha estado de un humor aterrador, dando como resultado que se desquite con todos y cada uno de ellos. En cada entrenamiento matutino, les hacía hacer demasiados ejercicios y si no lograban hacerlo, los mandaba a correr todo el establo. Y como si no fuera suficiente. Les asignaba más lugares para realizar la limpieza diaria. – Me sorprende el cambio drástico que ha tenido el Sargento.

-Lo sé, a mí también. Pero supongo que debe tener sus razones.- Armin lo miro de reojo con incertidumbre.

-Eren, ¿Tú no sabes la razón de su humor?- El ojiazul se veía un poco nervioso, más que todo porque estaba al tanto de la "extraña" relación que Eren tenía con el Sargento Rivaille.-Ya sabes, ya que eres tu quien pasa más a su lado.

-¿Q-que? Ah, no. No lo sé.- El castaño bajo la mirada. Quisiera saberlo, pero últimamente Levi ha estado evadiéndolo. Cada vez que lo mira y va hacia él, el más bajo se desvía o simplemente se da la vuelta y se va por donde vino.- Es solo que ha estado extraño conmigo, no hemos hablado en toda la semana y prefiero ya no acercarme a su habitación.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado e intento entender a su amigo de infancia. Pero no era muy fácil. Si, estaba con Jean desde hace tiempo pero no era la misma situación que la de Eren. Jean no se parecía en nada al Sargento, al igual que Armin no se parecía a Eren.

-No te preocupes Eren, seguramente solo tiene unos días malos. Como todos, a veces estamos bien y otros días nos despertamos amargados. Deberías intentar hablar con él, aunque te evada. No podrá seguir así por siempre ¿no?- Ese era Armin, siempre parece tener la frase correcta para cada situación. Eren le sonrió agradecido mientras revolvía el cabello de su amigo.

-¡Gracias Armin! Haré lo que dices…-un empujón interrumpió al castaño, miró a la dirección de quien lo hizo. Aunque ya suponía quien fue.

-¡Suéltalo! –Jean atrajo a Armin a su lado mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Eren.- ¿Qué crees que hacías al estar tocando a Armin?

-¡No hacía nada malo, solo le agradecía!- Al castaño le sorprendía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Jean y más cuando se trataba de Armin. A pesar que desde que se conocieron tuvieron muchos problemas y el hecho de llegar a llevarse bien en un futuro les parecía imposible a ambos. Eren empezó a ver que Jean no era tan mala persona, en realidad a veces se sentía agradecido, porque había prometido cuidar a su amigo de infancia. Y con eso le bastaba, para dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Aunque no era siempre así, también había días en los que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar la oportunidad de insultarse.

-Jean, no pasa nada. El solo…-

-No, está bien Armin- Jean tomó la mano del ojiazul haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.-Escucha Jaeger, solo no abuses de tu amistad con Armin y todo estará bien.

Eren suspiró. A veces de verdad lo irritaba.- Está bien cara de cab…Jean. ¿Algo más?

-No…¡Ah, sí! El Sargento Rivaille te estaba buscando y…-El castaño al oír el nombre del pelinegro, sintió la emoción inundando su cuerpo, subiendo por su estómago y llegando hasta su pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde está?

-Creo que estaba en la cocina pero…-Jean vio como Eren salió disparado en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes gritar un "Gracias" incluido una sonrisa Colgate.- Pero que efusivo.

-Mira quién habla.- Jean volteó a ver al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.-Tú estabas al otro lado del establo, no sé cómo pudiste llegar tan rápido a donde estábamos Eren y yo.- El más alto le devolvió la sonrisa, avergonzado.

-Y al parecer tú estabas atento de donde estaba.-Armin rió dando un apretón a la mano de Jean.

-Sí, puede ser. Como también eres un buscapleitos que más me queda.

-Pero así me quieres.- El ojiazul lo miró divertido, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No te emociones Jean.- Y con eso, entraron, abrazados y felices de saber que se tienen el uno al otro, no para siempre pero si en ese instante.

Empezaba a anochecer, los matices opacos inundaban el cielo, mientras la oscuridad lo engullía todo.

Eren llegó agitado hacia la cocina, tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con la alegría consumiéndolo. Las luces se encontraban encendidas, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Todos los platos estaban pulcramente acomodados y demasiado brillantes. Si, sin duda Levi estuvo ahí.

-¿S-sargento? ¿Está aquí?-

-Estoy aquí Eren.- El castaño se tensó al oírlo y buscó con la mirada al más bajo. Lo encontró. El pelinegro estaba parado, apoyado a la mesilla en medio de la cocina. Mirándolo impasible, como esperando a que él se acercara. Cayó en la cuenta de que parecía que el Sargento no lo esperaba.

Se dio cuenta de algo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. El Sargento llevaba puesto el uniforme frecuente, pero sobre este, tenía puesto un delantal. Un delantal que lo hacía verse adorable pensó el castaño, pero aun así no dejaba de verse menos amenazador. De lo que también se percató, fue que en su mano tenía un cucharón. Parecía intentar esconderlo pero Eren ya lo había visto. El joven empezó a acercarse con curiosidad al más bajo, mientras que el de ojos Oliva, a cada paso que daba el más alto, hacía que frunciera más el ceño y su semblante cambiara cada vez a uno más furioso.

-¿Qué esconde Sargento? –Eren ya lo sabía, pero le vino esa necesidad de molestar a Levi y ver como este se irritaba. Aunque seguramente terminaría golpeado.

-¿De qué hablas mocoso? ¿Es que acaso te caíste de la cama hoy? ¿Y ahora estás delirando?

-Sí, me caí. Porque no había nadie a lado mío para evitarlo.-

-Tsk…- parece que dejó sin palabras a Levi. Eren sonrió triunfante mientras que con un movimiento rápido intento quitarle el cucharón al más bajo. Cosa que fue imposible, ya que sin duda Levi tenía mejores reflejos. Lo que sí se ganó fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, el pelinegro le había llegado. Se desequilibró un poco, pero volvió a intentar quitárselo, y esta vez tampoco lo logró.

-¡Ya sé que es un cucharón Sargento!- Levi lo miró mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Entonces porque intentabas quitármelo?- El más bajo lo miró levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé.- Eren vio una silla cerca, la tomo y la empezó a arrastrar cerca de Levi y se sentó.

-Creí que era para mí, mocoso.

-Usted no hace esos ejercicios tan difíciles y cansados.

-¿Eso te cansa?...Tsk, que inutilidad.- Levi dejó el cucharon en el fregadero y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-Jean dijo que usted me estaba llamando, por eso vine.- Levi se quedó quieto, mientras tensaba los hombros. El joven notó que parecía estar maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Maldito Kirschtein, le dije que lo llame en unos 15 minutos, no ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Nada mocoso.- Eren se quedó callado, no sabía si preguntarle o no acerca de porque lo ha estado evadiendo toda la semana, seguro se enojará, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sargento, porque… ¿Por qué me ha estado evadiendo los últimos días?- Levi volvió a tensarse, pero aun así se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en el castaño, aunque no precía dispuesto a hablar. El silencio lo embargó todo. Y no era del tipo de silencio cómodo que a veces compartía con el Sargento. Ese silencio era exageradamente tirante que hasta llegaba a ser asfixiante. El joven se empezó a inquietar por la afonía que embargaba todo. Pensamientos empezaban a surgir sin permiso. ¿Y si el Sargento se estaba cansando de toda esta extraña relación? ¿Si todo había sido solo una farsa? ¿Si el Sargento se cansó de él porque es muy joven? ¿Y si…

-¡Si quiere acabar con todo esto solo hágalo Sargento!- Al castaño le dolía decir esas palabras, pero no podía amarrarlo por siempre. Sabía que este día llegaría, que se cansaría de él y lo dejaría. Y a pesar de eso se sintió tan feliz cuando el Sargento había murmurado un "Está bien" a su relación.- No tiene por qué soportarme más, yo….yo dejaré de molestarlo y si quiere también yo…-

-¿¡De que hablas Mocoso!?- Levi se acercó a paso firme hacia el castaño y lo tomó de su chaqueta bruscamente.- ¿A qué momento yo dije eso? Nunca, pero escúchame. ¡Nunca! saques tus estúpidas conclusiones, porque tú estúpida e ignorante cabeza no puede pensar por los demás. Lo que menos quiero es que esto acabe mocoso idiota.

Eren se quedó pasmado al escuchar al pelinegro, intentó procesar lo que le había dicho (O más bien gritado). No quería que se alejara, no quería acabar con nada. Quería seguir con él…Junto a él. Fijó su mirada en esos ojos. Que parecían más cálidos que antes, enojados pero cálidos. Se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lo apego más a su cuerpo mientras inhalaba su aroma, luego sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y la respiración del más bajo, chocando contra su cuello. Se sentía demasiado feliz, tenía un nudo en la garganta que impedía que soltara palabra, no creía posible que ese típico nudo también apareciera cuando alguien estaba tan excesivamente feliz. Pero ahí estaba.

-Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo Sargento.-Eren dio un suave beso en la frente del más bajo provocando que este se sonrojara y lo mirara enojado. Se sentía tan aliviado, a pesar de que el más bajo no le respondió. Amaba al Sargento y esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo para que este le devolviera el "Te amo". Aunque aún le quedaba una duda -¿Ahora me dirá porque estaba de tan mal humor?- Levi se separó suspirando, lo miró con una casi escasa señal de incertidumbre adornando sus ojos, aun así se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un horno, lo abrió tan despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Y de ahí sacó un pastel, algo deformado pero Eren estaba seguro de que era eso, al menos.

-Es un pastel.- El pelinegro lo miró calculadoramente, mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte del castaño.

-Sí, lo sé.- Eren lo miró sin entender. Hasta que recordó una vieja conversación que tuvo con Hanji. "¿Sabes? El pequeño Levi no es nada bueno en la cocina, así que ni siquiera hace el intento de preparar algo. Supongo que cuando lo vuelva a intentar, será por una razón lo suficientemente buena para que supere su miedo a cocinar…"

-Sargento es…. ¿Es para mí?

-¿Ves a algún otro mocoso tonto parado frente a mí?

-Yo…yo no sé qué decir.- Eren sonrió mientras acercaba su mano al pastel para probarlo, siendo detenido por un fuerte manotazo.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas coger una cuchara mocoso? ¿Sabes cuantos gérmenes habitan en tus manos justamente ahora y cuántos de ellos son…?- El castaño selló los labios del más bajo con los suyos, a pesar de ser un poco exagerada su obsesión por la limpieza, le parecía de lo más adorable. Se separó un instante después, mientras volvía sonreír al ver el rostro de Levi, con su semblante enojado y a la misma vez avergonzado.

Se dio la vuelta en busca de una cuchara cuando se sintió jalado por la camisa y luego siendo obligado a sentarse en la silla que había traído antes.

-¿Te parece divertido robar besos de esa forma tan repentina?- El más bajo se acercó y apoyo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del castaño. Eren clavó sus ojos en los de Levi mientras este lo miraba de forma amenazadora pero con el deseo surcando sus ojos oliva. El castaño dudando un poco lo tomó de la cintura, intentando acercarlo más a él.- Eso no está bien mocoso.

El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del más joven, rozando sus labios sintiendo cada una de sus respiraciones. Eren se acercó más rompiendo la distancia, uniendo una vez más sus labios con las del Sargento. Oyó como este suspiró contra sus labios, lo que provocó que el más joven susurrara su nombre. Y Lo que empezó como un beso tierno se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado y profundo. Levi subió a las piernas de Eren y se sentó a horcajadas mientras daba leves jalones al cabello del castaño, mientras este descendía sus besos hasta el cuello del más bajo, mordiendo ligeramente, dejando suaves marcas a su paso.

-Ahh…Mocoso…ngh.. n-no dejes marcas en lugares visibles.- La respiración del Sargento estaba agitada, sentía su corazón desbocado y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba de forma acelerada.

-N-no…no puedo evitarlo, Sargento.-El joven jadeaba mientras seguía besando el cuello ajeno. Eren sintió como Levi empezaba a moverse lentamente, balanceándose contra la entrepierna del ojiverde, provocando fricción entre ambos, provocando chispas y desvaneciendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba al castaño. Sin mucha paciencia empezó a zafar los arneses ajenos, para seguir con la camisa, desabotonando y besando cada parte de la piel nívea que dejaba libre, mientras que el pelinegro tapaba su boca ahogando leves gemidos. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello del joven mientras este acariciaba la espalda desnuda del más bajo, empezando a descender de manera lenta y tortuosa. Eren vio directamente a los ojos oliva, estos le devolvieron la mirada con la misma intensidad. Con la misma lujuria. Ambos cegados por el deseo. Pero aun así, ambas miradas llenas de amor, promesas y…

-¡Sargento Rivaille! ¿Está aquí? Me han pedido que lo venga a llam…-Sasha, quién entraba velozmente a la cocina, paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que al parecer el Sargento no estaba solo. El pelinegro se encontraba guardando unos utensilios en la alacena de su forma tranquila y neutral, mientras que Eren se encontraba sentado de un manera que detonaba pura y sencilla frustración. La castaña se preguntó qué habría pasado, seguro y a Eren lo volvieron a reprender. Aunque sentía el ambiente un poco tenso, sintió como si hubiera interrumpido algo. Aun así siguió con su mandado- El capitán Irvin, me mandó a llamarlo, Sargento.-

-Sí, sí. Voy enseguida.-

-¡Bien! se lo haré saber.- Y dicho eso salió de forma rápida, no sin antes tomar unas "pocas" rodajas de pan.

-Eso…eso fue inesperado.- el castaño suspiro pesadamente, no supo cómo ni en qué momento el Sargento había reaccionado, pero en un segundo ya no se encontraba con el encima, si no que se encontraba sentado, solo, con una sensación de desesperación en su cuerpo. Levi se acercó al joven y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, de esa forma tan particularmente firme y tosca. Suspiró y miró a los ojos del castaño por un largo rato y volvió suspirar o través. A Eren le dio un poco de gracia, parecía estar contando mentalmente o preparándose para algo importante…

-Te amo Eren- El joven abrió los ojos más de lo normal, estaba seguro de que escuchó mal, pero pedirle al Sargento que lo vuelva a repetir, no le parecía lo más conveniente y seguro justo en ese momento…El Sargento le había dicho que lo amaba, que sus sentimientos son más que correspondidos, que ambos compartían ese fuerte sentimiento…La felicidad lo empezó a consumir llenando su cuerpo de una sensación cálida, estaba seguro de que esa noche no dormirían ninguno de los dos y no exactamente por problemas de insomnio.

** O/O**

**Aquí termina, o al menos eso creo xD**  
**Se supone que solo es un one-shot :333 Pero quien sabe n-n**  
**Bueno, aquí está tu regalo -atrasado- Tributo mentalmente desorientada. Ah.**  
**¡Adiós! Y gracias por leer a los que leyeron (?) xDD**

**_••Erevi Tetsu_**••


End file.
